1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved solar energy concentrator for focusing and concentrating received solar energy onto a fixed linear collector.
More particularly, the solar energy concentrator of the present invention includes a tracking system wherein a plurality of separate pivotally supported reflectors are provided in an array and are moved as required to substantially continuously reflect and focus the solar energy received upwardly toward a fixed linear collector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of concentrators have been provided for directing solar energy as received toward a collector positioned at a focal point or extending along a focal line. Some of these concentrators have been built and tested but, have run into a wide variety of problems making them uneconomical to build and/or operate in reference to the amount of solar energy actually collected thereby. One thermostatically controlled non-tracking type solar energy concentrator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,148 and this concentrator uses a lens system for focusing the sun's ray in a line image extending in an East-West direction. This focused energy is directed toward one or more collector channels positioned to extend in an East-West direction and the energy is used for heating a fluid which is directed through the channels as controlled by thermostatic valves.
The present invention provides a fixed, elongated, linear collector unit for receiving focused solar energy from a plurality of pivotally supported individual reflectors mounted in an array which are driven to move in unison by a drive system so that the reflected rays are substantially continuously focused on the collector as the angle of elevation of the sun's rays changes during the day from morning to night.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved solar energy concentrator.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved solar energy concentrator employing a fixed linear collector arranged to extend longitudinally in an East-West direction and spaced above an array of separate, pivotally mounted solar energy reflectors which are driven to reflect the received solar energy and focus the same along the collector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved solar energy concentrator of the character described having a new and unique drive system for moving the reflectors in the array to substantially continuously maintain a focus of energy on the collector as the angle of elevation of the received solar energy changes during the day from sunrise to sunset.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved solar energy concentrator having a novel and efficient enclosure system which prevents contamination of the reflective surfaces and maintains the concentrator in operation at relatively high or peak efficiencies.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved solar energy concentrator of the character described having a novel drive system for moving the array of individually pivotal reflectors in unison to efficiently concentrate the received solar energy in the collector.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved solar energy concentrator having novel supports permitting individual adjustment of each of the reflectors in an array thereof to provide for a maximum efficiency of concentration of the energy on a fixed linear collector.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved solar energy concentrator of the character described which provides a modular system or reflectors in an array of rows and columns readily adapted to be driven to provide a substantially continuous concentration of the received solar energy focused toward an elongated linear collector as the angle of elevation of the received solar energy changes during the day.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved solar energy concentrator of the character described including means for sensing the level of solar energy after the rays are focused toward a collector.
More particularly, it is another object to provide a new and improved solar energy concentrator of the character described including means for sensing the level of focused solar energy adjacent a fixed collector and operable for activating and deactivating a drive means for moving a plurality of reflectors in response to a selected level of energy.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved solar energy concentrator including means for deactivating a drive system for moving the reflectors whenever the focused solar energy is below a selected minimum value.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved solar energy concentrator of the character described including drive means for substantially continuously maintaining a maximum value of focused reflective energy adjacent a fixed linear collector extending in an East-West direction longitudinally.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved solar energy concentrator of the character described employing a novel drive means for moving a plurality of individual reflectors in a modular array thereof in a manner minimizing angular deflection errors in focusing the received solar energy toward a fixed linear collector.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved solar energy concentrator of the character described having novel means for acquiring and following the sun as a source of solar energy in a manner maxmizing the value of concentrated focused energy on a fixed linear collector.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved solar energy concentrator having a new and improved enclosure which minimizes operational maintenance and provides a maximum efficiency of energy collection.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved solar energy concentrator of the character described which is relatively low in initial cost and relatively low in periodic maintenance and operational costs in relation to the amount of solar energy collected.